Noises or Lack Thereof
by Elf Asato
Summary: [TsuHi] Nonsense fluff fic inspired by Mirai Kurosaki and Imbrii.


**Noises (or Lack Thereof)** _by Elf Asato_

* * *

  
"...Hisoka...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"...How much time do we have left?"  
  
"Uh...an hour..."  
  
"Only an hour?!"  
  
"Yes, and **thanks**."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Hee hee."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Tsuzuki...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"Because...I wanted to stay."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Besides, you asked me to..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh come on, don't act like you can't hear me."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hmbth!"  
  
"...You make the funniest noises, Hisoka!"  
  
"Shut up and keep your damn hands to yourself!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tsuzuki!"  
  
"..."  
  
"...Did you just _snort_?"  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..._Tsuzuki!_ Quit bugging me!"  
  
"But you _like_ to be bugged, Hisoka!"  
  
"_No_, I **don't**!"  
  
"_Sure_ you do!"  
  
"_Tsuzuki!_"  
  
"Bug bug bug..."  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
"I'm a bug, you're a bug, everybody's a bug...!"  
  
"_You're_ the only bug I know!"  
  
"...I think you don't _like_ bugs, Hisoka!"  
  
"Ugh, Tsuzuki!"  
  
"Do you like bugs, 'Soka-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"_Do_ you...?"  
  
"...I hate bugs."  
  
"Aw, Hisoka!"  
  
"..."  
  
"My exoskeleton is _crushed_!"  
  
"...But you're not a bug."  
  
"I'm not? Then what _am_ I?"  
  
"...A worm."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"A worm?"  
  
"Yes, a worm."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you really hate bugs, Hisoka...?"  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Hehe..."  
  
"What? ...What the..."  
  
"Bug bug bug bug..."  
  
"Tsuzuki, stop that!"  
  
"Bug bug bug..."  
  
"Quit it! I'm warning you, Tsuzuki!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Bug."  
  
"_Tsuzuki_..."  
  
"No, really, there's a bug right there above your head."  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
"Ha ha, made you look!"  
  
"What the--"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"You _deserved_ that, worm!"  
  
"...Hehe, I'm the worm in your apple, Hisoka..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Is it a candy apple?"  
  
"Tsuzuki, just _shut up_!"  
  
"Fiiiiiine! I'll be quiet..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tsuzuki, I'm cold."  
  
"Hmm, wonder why?"  
  
"You're hogging the covers."  
  
"If you're _cold_, then maybe you should snuggle up next to me..."  
  
"...Worm."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Candy apple."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mmf."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Please don't say that's your alarm going off, Hisoka...!"  
  
"Baka, what else would it be?"  
  
"You mean we actually have to get up and go to work now?"  
  
"Yes, and thanks a lot. We could have had a whole hour to sleep if you hadn't woken up and insisted on bugging me."  
  
"You know you loved it."  
  
"...Baka."  
  
"..."  
  
"We should probably get up..."  
  
"Oh! Let's both call in sick today!"  
  
"...Or not."  
  
"Ah come on, Hisoka! It'll be _fun_."  
  
"Fun for you. ...I'm just a candy apple."  
  
"..."  
  
"Did you just hit 'snooze'?"  
  
"Ooh, you were able to identify the button! I'm impressed."  
  
"...Shut up."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I wanna be a candy apple."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You couldn't handle being a candy apple."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I say."  
  
"Do you want your candy apple title back?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You can give it back to me later."  
  
"Ooh, are you a big bad seme now, Hisoka?"  
  
"Rawr."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hisokaaaa...! Your alarm is going off again!"  
  
"I can _hear_, baka!"  
  
"..."  
  
"No more wasting time. Come on, get up."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tsuzuki, stop playing dead."  
  
"..."  
  
"I can hear you laughing."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tsuzukiiiiii... We've got to go to work!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"What--what do you **mean** who says?!"  
  
"We can't go to work, Hisoka. I'm deathly ill and you are, too."  
  
"And what's wrong with us?"  
  
"...We're dead. Nobody wants a bunch of dead people at work."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Tsuzuki Asato, you are positively and absolutely impossible."  
  
"I know."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hmbth!"  
  
"Hisoka, you make the funniest noises..."  
  
"Shut up and do it again, baka."  
  
  
  
- Owari -   
  


* * *

  
Eh heh, forgive me Imbrii ^^;; I just couldn't get that "big bad seme" icon of yours out of my head!  
  
...Candy apple...gah, now that's going to stick... XD  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!  
  
_4.6.03_

* * *

  



End file.
